The Life Of True Love
by FujoshiFic
Summary: The life of Kagami and Kuroko living together in California and the problems they go through but what will happen if Kuroko got pregnant? (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**《****WARNING!****》**This FanFic Contains** BOYx BOY**, **YAOI**, _**Male**_** marriage** and _**Male**_** Pregnancy**. •【 I only own the** STORY** but! I don't own the** characters**! 】•

(**Author Note**: So This story takes place in California. After Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya finished college and got married and now living together (both working men.) P.S: This is my first time writing a FanFic so if you think there is any mistakes please tell me ;3)

**Chapter** **1**:_ Worries_

'it's a chilly evening',thought the 24 year old bluenette as he stood in the apartment's felt the light yet cold breeze pass by his face which caused him to recovered from it and head back inside.

His husband was coming in an hour or was a good time to start making dinner usually kagami would be making dinner but since it was kuroko's day off it wouldnt hurt to take a wore the apron,took the cooking tools, ingredianets and turned on the fire so he can start didnt take long to fix the curry kagami used to do it all the time so kuroko remmebers the recipy and how to all should didnt turn out as prefect but it was as kuroko finished preparing the table he heard the door unlocking he knew who it was.

" I'm home..", said the red head as he place his suitcase down, took his shoes off and got inside.

"Welcome Home..would you like to take a bath first?", kuroko greeted kagami in the didn't see the red head all day he thought since it was his day off he could spent sometime with kagami but it turned out that the other male had a lot of things going on and he couldn't even be home but he promised he would come early and so he place a like kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "i will take a bath", kagami nose caught a familiar smell.

"Did you make dinner Tetsuya?",said the redhead as went to the table to have a look.

" yes.",said kuroko the words came out of his mouth were dry and sounded emotionless he couldn't help it he felt quite lonely when kagami wasn't around the whole was selfish to get upset over such small matter but kuroko still felt that way but he tried to hide it he didn't want to be that kind of lover the one who is always needy and they were in America they lived together for 5 months now he felt worried. he didn't want kagami to leave him,there was tons of pretty girls outside.'no..i should trust kagami-kun and p-plus we are married!'.

Kagami took a bite from the meal that was prepared by his beloved it did taste good." Oi!Tetsuya you made this it tastes amazi-",he turned his face to look at man was in his own thoughts he looked uneasy and walked to kuroko he put his hands around the bluenette's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

"What's wrong?",Kagami said looking straight at kuroko's blue jewel-like eyes.

Kuroko was surprised by Kagami's sudden move he looked up to the male with eyes wide looked down to hide his blush but then he caught a fragrance on kagami's clothes. It was a women's perfume,Kuroko couldn't believe it he felt blank for a second but then he felt his heart moved away and then looked to kagami he tried his best to hide his pained expression and looked at kagami with a smile.

"I'm fine."

Kagami looked at kuroko with a confused expression,He could swear something was on kuroko's mind for a second.

"..if you say so. okay i will head to the bath",Kagami went to their room where the bathroom was looked like kuroko already prepared clothes for kagami to change in after the took off his necktie and and started striping then he went inside the bathroom taking only a towel with him.

Kuroko heard the sound of the water in the bathroom he knew his husband already went his mind was still filled with thoughts.

He didn't know how many minutes has passed by since he was standing in the same place thinking and his mind full of** worries**.'i have to take the laundry..',he went to their room and started picking kagami's clothes from the still smelled wished he could just burn this hated it the fact that his husband was with another woman he didn't know what to do he felt a light stink and a heat around his he gonna cry? well it was painful. a tear escaped his eyes and fell in his was startled when the sound of the bathroom door opening broke the silence of the wiped his eyes as fast as possible and looked around to face Kagami who just came out of the bathroom lower part of his body covered with a towel,He held another towel around his neck drying his hair with it.

"oh you wanna get in? its free", Kagami said as he passed by kuroko to go reach for his clothes which were placed on top of the bed.

"no..i..i will take the laundry first.",he said as he continued on picking the clothes.

"Want me to help with it?",He said as he put his black shirt wanted to help his partner once in awhile.

"no I'm done plus taiga you should go eat befor the food gets cold..i will be there in a minute", Kuroko said with a smile on his wanted to avoid staying close to kagami as much as possible.

"...",Kagami headed to the living room,to the table where the food is didn't start he just sat there waiting for kuroko to come and sit down so they can eat together.

In their room,Kuroko stood there for a minute and then put all the laundry in the basket,he went outside the room and place the basket in its place,When he was done with everything he went back to dinner and sat across from kagami.

"Didn't you eat? Is something wrong with it?",kuroko looked at kagami in wonder.

"No there is nothing wrong with it i was just waiting for you..itadakimasu!",Kagami smiled a kuroko then went ahead and started digging.

Kuroko looked at Kagami he silently ate dinner after that he stood up from his seat and returned it to its to the shower while kagami continued to eat the 5th plate of didn't take long he honestly was tired he just wanted to head to bed,But when he was out of the shower kagami was already in bed and it turned out that he did the dishes and fixed the table. Kuroko went to the other side of the bed and layed down on the bed he covered himself with the light yet warm sheets.

He couldn't sleep,thoughts kept flowing in his head he wouldn't feel better unless he discusses this with his partner,'what if it turns out that he is two-timing me?',Just when that thought popped in his head he knew he couldn't let go of kagami yet he couldn't build his trust with him again.'and if we break up..? how will i be able to live? and let go of all this?'.He felt that ache in his heart again but this time it was harder and much more time he couldn't stop the tear from his eyes but he tried his best to keep his voice a second he thought it must be his imagination but he felt warm big muscled arms around his body,When he heard a quiet yet felt so loud whisper in his ear he knew it wasn't his imagination.

"Tetsuya...What is _wrong _?"

Kagami heard the smaller one's sobs it took him by did know that there was something not right with kuroko he wasn't his usual self,But he didn't know it was this _bad._

The bluenette didn't want to answer he didn't want it to end in an didn't want to know the didn't want them to break up,to not be together being kagami's side would be enough.

"No..i'm fine", He said trying to sound normal.

"Don't lie"

" I'm not lying! I'm fine"

"i said don't lie to me!..you are crying.. aren't you? what happened?",Kagami said he sounded somehow pained.

Kuroko couldn't help it the tears flowed out of his eyes and he couldn't get his words out.

"T-Taiga's..was so busy..a-and he came back...clothes...clothes smelled like w-women perfume..!", He finally got all of the words out but still some gasps came from all the crying.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in surprise and held him in a warm hug very tight he can barely breathe

"Tetsuya...I'm sorry i hurt you i should've thought about you..leaving you here alone and going out wasn't fair...at all.. but just so you know i won't lie...i was with some women last night..",Kuroko was surprised just hearing that part made him push kagami as hard as he could but still it didn't help.

"It was for a meeting i wasn't flirting or anything i made sure they see my ring so they would know i'm married yet they still demand and couldn't help but leave the meeting after it was all done…. Tetsuya..i had no intention of hurting you please forgive me", Said his partner who held him tight in his arms.

Kuroko eyes were wide open then tears kept flowing out even more,He hugged his husband back

his bold smell was so was glad Kagami wasn't cheating, They weren't gonna break up it all brought happiness to his heart.

"w-why you are you crying?!",Kagami panicked not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm so happy i could die",kuroko with a smile and he buried his face in his partner's chest.

Kagami's face went bright red when he felt the bluenette's face close to him, he couldn't help it he cupped the smaller male's face and let his tongue take a lick from kuroko's sweet vanilla lips and slowing letting itself inside the mouth of his partner.

It wasn't a second before Kuroko was pinned on the bed by Kagami, their tongues dancing the waltz together in a heated move Kagami's tongue wondered inside kuroko's mouth it could touch the warm walls of sucked the bluenette's tongue,bite it he could feel his partner's body heading up by the second.

Kuroko tried to keep up with kagami's heated kiss he felt like he was melting in pleasure. Every move,every touch it made his lower body throb with let go from the kiss so he can catch his breath.

"You're panting already?",said Kagami with a smirk on his face as he licked his upper lip.

"...m-more..",said kuroko with his eyes teary as they stare at kagami's he held his shirt up exposing his bare redhead couldn't help it he felt urge to eat the small male he went ahead and took a bit leaving a 's hand explored kuroko's pale chest it was white as snow that how it appeared in the dark yet it was as soft as cotton. When his hand reach the pinkish small nipples it sent a shiver to kuroko it was a shiver of _pleasure_. Kagami's tongue licked around kuroko's nipple making him let out a moan.

"nn!..haa..",Kagami continuously sucked kuroko's nipple as he played with the other one

it made the other male go crazy he felt his body heating up even erection throbbing in his pants which were already couldn't help it he had to,Kuroko's hand reached for his hard member but before he could touch it a bold hand caught his wrist.

"you really are impatient.",Kagami said as he let go of kuroko's nipple leaving it wet and surrounded by red marks.

"...Please..T-Taig-Ah!..Haa..!",Kuroko's words were interrupted by the sensation of kagami's tongue on his erection.

Kagami licked all the way around,placing kisses on top of it he sucked it making Kuroko gasp for took it deeper inside his mouth,he could feel it throbbing in pleasure as he suck. Just as the other male was into it Kagami took a lube from the drawer on the side of the bed,he opened it and squeezed some in his hand.

He slowly covered kuroko's entrance with it then started to gently let his finger get inside kuroko making sure he won't cause any pain for the other one,Even though they did it a lot of times now he still cared for felt kuroko shiver for a second.

"its..cold.."

"Please bear with it",Kagami said as he put some lube on his hands,'Leaving the AC on and keeping it there must have made it that way',Kagami though as he put a finger inside and then moving it deeper in.

"..mnn..",kuroko bit his lips,he could feel Kagami's long finger wondering inside felt werid yet kinda then Kagami put another finger inside,Soon and he loosed kuroko's entrance, Kagami knew his partner was ready,He took out his fingers leaving the hole twitching in pleasure.

"f-fast...Taiga..now..i want..it..",Kuroko said as he held the sheets with his fists.

Kagami lifted kuroko's hips making his knees touch his chest,he put both his thumbs around the twitching it a bit so he can go in.

"Tetsuya..i'm putting it.",Kagami said as he slowly entered the bluenette.

"Nnn!..haa..!",Kuroko held kagami's shirt shoulder in a tight grip then he felt kagami stopping he put his arms around kagami's neck and placed a kiss on the other's lips.

Letting his tongue find its way inside kuroko's vanilla sweet mouth,kagami continued slowly putting his cock inside kuroko till it was all in.

His insides felt so full,he couldn't help but clench tight on kagami with none stop pants in kagami's ear.

"It's all in...I'm gonna start..",kagami whispered in kuroko's which seemed to send a shiver to the smaller male's nodded to kagami,it was a sign.

Kagami pulled out a bit then went back inside will powerful force,making the other underneath him gasp so loud the neighbors might hear.

"AHH!..T-Taiga!..haa..",kuroko eyes were so teary he couldn't see kagami clearly,but he felt the heat of kagami inside him he clench tighter by every move.

"T-Tesuya..dammit..so tight..",Kagami started moving to release himself from kuroko's tight clench,kuroko's insides were so soft he didn't want to hurt it yet he moved so hard,so fast to hear kuroko's hot moans.

"Ahh!..Ngh!..wahh!..s-slower!..Ta-Taiga!",Kuroko was close to climax he felt like his insides were already melting in pleasure twitching in from how _erotic_ this seemed kagami wasnt gonna slow down anytime soon.

"c-cumming!..ahh!..Mnn!",he was taken in a kiss from kagami's lips he felt kagami's tongue being shoved inside in his mouth,kagami sucked his tongue,bit it leaving kuroko in deep was so_ close _, then he felt kagami getting a hold of his memeber stopping him from cumming.

"Ah!..l-let me..cum!..Ahh!..haa..!",Kuroko broke from the kiss when he head to let his moans come out he wasn't able to hold them any longer.

"...okay..haa..",Kagami said letting go of kuroko's erection because he was close to cumming thrusted one more time deep inside kuroko making the smaller male cum,letting out a loud moan.

"..AHH!..",kuroko felt so exhausted after all of that,his eyelids felt heavy, and that's when he passed out.

Kagami took a look at the bluenette,he brushed his soft blue bangs back showing his forehead and placing a light kiss on it,He covered his partner with the sheets and got up from the bed.

"i guess i have to take another shower now",He sighed,took a towel and headed to the bathroom clicked his tongue as he scratched the back of his head.

- **End of Chapter 1** -

what do you think? Was it too long? so did you like it? so please tell me if there is any mistakes ;p and Please look forward for **Chapter 2**!

Please **Review** and** Follow** ^^! & Thank you for reading!

-**FujoshiFic**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**《****WARNING!****》**This FanFic Contains** BOYx BOY**, **YAOI**, _**Male**_** marriage** and _**Male**_** Pregnancy**. •【 I only own the** STORY** but! I don't own the** characters**! 】•

**Chapter 2** : _It Started_.

Opening his eyes at first it was all blurry, but after blinking a bit more Kuroko could see wasn't beside him 'he must be in the kitchen', He sat up and got off the bed,rubbing his right eye on the the bathroom he noticed his bedhead in the mirror he washed his.'i feel so dizzy..',He thought as he looked at decided to take a shower and so he did.

Kagami was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for him and his he was done cooking the eggs he put them beside the bacon and took them to the table,while waiting for kuroko he decided to wash the dishes to kill time.

Kuroko got out of the shower he dried his hair and went to the living room,it seemed like kagami was almost done with the dishes.

"good morning come lets have break fast.",kagami said with a bright smile on his face as he washed his hands from the soap,He came close to kuroko kissed the top of his head.

"good morning..okay",He nodded and sat at the table,where kagami already sat across from eat even though he didn't have much appetite.

After they were both done with breakfast,they went to their room so they can get dressed for work.

"Kagami here is your shirt",Kuroko handed kagami his top from the closet and reach for his own he took off his shirt and put on the new one when he started buttoning the first button,Big hands reached or his waist and started tickling started laughing he didn't look like it but he was the ticklish type and kagami was the first one to figure it out when the started dating.

"hahaha! Taiga! stop! hahahaa!",kuroko tried to pull kagami's hands from him but it was pretty useless he was pushed in bed and got tickled it kagami was satisfied.

Kagami stopped when he noticed kuroko was out of breath and he kept laughing,kuroko was super cute when he laughed.

"okay finish up you don't wanna be late right?",Kagami laughed after he the sentence and left the room since he was done dressing

"its you who started it!",Kuroko ignored it and got dressed as fast as he could so he won't be late.

Kagami opened the door for kuroko they both headed out to the buildings was dark unlike Japan,Califoina was pretty warm at the morning then sunny for the rest of the day you could say it was same weather as Japan in redhead took out the car keys out of his pocket and clicked the button and the car lights was a black shiny car,kagami didn't really care for car brands as long as it was a car and looked cool.

Kuroko got in closing the car's door after him,Kagami got in the driver seat and turned on the car so they would get going,Kuroko and Kagami worked at different companies but they were both office workers.

In the ride,Kagami stopped by kuroko's company to drop him off it was a normal took a deep breath before he was about to open the door kagami got a hold of his chin and lightly kissed the smaller male's lips.

"Take care Tetsuya.",Kagami let go of kuroko's chin satisfied by the reaction he got .

"you shouldn't do this kinda thing here",Kuroko said with a light blush on his face, he was pretty aware of his location it was a front of the company's could see them.

"Its fine nobody's here",Kagami said with a grin on his face.

"whatever..be careful on your way",Kuroko said kissing kagami's cheek and getting out of the car and heading inside the company.

'He's so cute',Kagami thought with his hand on his face he couldn't help looking at kuroko's back as he headed to the company, it was just so adorable the way he was so redhead headed to his own way not wanting to be late.

Kuroko entered the department he works in and sat on his office chair that's where he saw his work partner Yamada he was the only japanese guy who worked in the whole company,well..half japanese his mom is american so his english was pretty good,as goo as kagami's.

"Good morning Yamada-san",said kuroko as he fixed the papers and documents on his desk.

"WAAH!..K-Kuroko-san..how long have you been there?",Yamada freaked out by kuroko's sudden appearance.

"I just arrived..",it was pretty annoying sometimes to receive this kinda reaction the first thing in the he ignored it and started working on some papers.

Three hours passed by,kuroko was almost done with most of his work but he still received another pile of papers he needed to dizziness from this morning came back to him he couldn't really look straight at the screen that is when he thought it is time to get some coffee." i will be taking a coffee break yamada-san",He said before

he stood up from his place,got out of the department and headed to the coffee room0

It was were they put the coffee machines,drinks and most of the workers take their break entered the room and poured him a cup of coffee the smell of it kinda relaxed his wasn't the type to drink a lot of coffee vanilla shakes were his thing but unfortunately the company didn't have it so coffee was his only choice.

Even after drinking coffee kuroko still felt dizzy but this time his stomach felt weird,he felt sick and that is when he sat Toilet was close by so he decided to go there leaving the cup of coffee on the coffee table still almost full.

Entering the men's toilet he looked at himself,decided to refresh himself up by wash his face with cold water,He opened the water letting it wet his hand it felt cool on his warm hands he splashed some on his face but not too hard so he won't get his suit wet.

'That help a little',kuroko though as he dried his face with the tissues, he should go back since he took too long he didn't wanna make problem or get he was about to get out of the toilet he felt something rushed from his stomach to his throat,he covered his mouth and headed to the closest toilet chair, he threw up it was a lot his throat did hurt after that it's been awhile since he last threw it wasn't a minute before he felt like he was about to throw up all over again.

"Hey! Yamada! where is Kuroko? why he is taking too long?!",The manager of the department was pretty mad well he was always mad,Yamada was wondering about that himself.

"o-okay i'll go check on him",Yamada got out of the department to check on Kuroko.'He said he was taking a break so he must be here',Yamada thought as he opened the door of the coffee wasn't anyone left the room closing the door after him, 'Did he go to the printing room?',he headed to the printing room but kuroko wasn't there. Yamada search all the departments but unfortunately Kuroko wasn't there.

"The toilet",Yamada felt so stupid the toilet should have been the first thing to search in after the coffee room,now he have wasted a lot of time and he hasn't even found kuroko it wasn't a use to cry over spilled milk so head went to the toilet as fast as he can.

Surprisingly,there was a bunch of people afront of the toilet door it looked like something happened,Yamada hurried to the door and enter he was surprised by what he saw.

"Kuroko-san!",kuroko was passed out on the toilet floor in front of the toilet chair.

- **End Chapter 2 ** -

So i finish this chapter sorry if it wasn't as long as the first one! (actually i wasn't planning on making the first one long but it just turned out that way) Please point out any mistakes and tell me your opinion of the story ;p

Thanks for the reviews i was so happy it encouraged me to write this chapter! Please look forward to **Chapter 3**!

Please **Review** and **Follow** & Thank you for reading ^^!

-**FujoshiFic**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking too long to post the chapters I had some wifi problems and i won't be having them anymore :33 I got a review saying I should work more in my writing and I gotta say it was so right! I don't really know the basics of writing and English isn't actually my first language, I'm still a student but I will fix my mistakes and try to not cause confusion and sorry if I caused any! X. I wrote chapter 3 and 4 before fixing my writing skills it's gonna suck so don't expect it to be great. But I will start to write better from chapter 5 so please look forward and Thank you very much for reading I'm so happy you actually enjoyed my fanfic X!

Chapter 3: Continues

"What?!",Kagami felt like his heart stopped when he received that call,It was from a office worker that Kuroko knew and rarely mentioned,it was the first time Kagami actually talked to him.

"K-Kuroko-san passed out in the toilet and won't wake up we would like you to pick him up!",Yamada said with a nervous tone.

"I'll be there in a minute please stay with him!", Kagami hung up on the guy and hurried to the manager of the department's office.

"B-Boss! I would like you to give me an hour off from the office!",He said trying to clam down as he did.

"And why is that?",The manager of the department asked coldly while he read some document in his way the boss replied pissed Kagami off he tired to hold back from punching him.

"It's an emergency! I have to check in my wife ",Everybody in the office knew that Kagami was married but they didn't know it was to a person from the same kagami was pretty easy on the eyes,Everyone wondered who is that lucky woman but no one dared to ask.

"..umm...okay since as you can see I'm busy I don't have time to question you but if this was a lie you will be paying...now go on you only have an hour.",said the manager as he started taping his computer's keyboard working on some company files.

"Thank you boss!",Kagami was delighted,but still worried he took his car keys and hurried to the parking place where he parked his car,he got inside and turned it was troubled by the fact the something happened to his beloved while he wasn't to help him.

Kuroko felt tired and heavy,he opened his eyes seeing the light of the hall way,he was sitting on a as he moved he felt his back hurt, was he hurt this badly?or is it just because he was sitting while he was unconscious.

"K-Kuroko-san! Are you okay? Sorry for putting you that way! There wasn't any place else. And I called one of numbers which were written in the relative category! He will be coming soon!",Kuroko looked at Yamda then he took a look around him,He was in the hall way and you can actually see the they really just left him here? 'What a bad company.',he thought.

"Who did you call exactly?",Kuroko asked his head felt so light yet it hurt as hell, maybe he hit it when he passed out but either way it brought him a big annoying head ache.

"I think he is called Kagami-san", Kuroko wasn't really paying attention but when he heard the name he was listening.

"Why did you call him?! I-I'm pretty fine!",Kuroko didn't want kagami worry about him,That guy was a worrying machine.

"S-Sorry! It was the only number in the list!",Kuroko remembered when he got in company hated taking responsibilities so that's why you have to write someone's number so whenever or whatever something happens to you they will have some one to call,since Kuroko didn't have anyone in California except for husband so he wrote his number not really expecting they would actually use it.

"It's fine..",Kuroko felt the dizziness again but he didn't seem like he will throw up so he just sat there waiting for his husband to come and pick him up so he can go home and relax.

"Kuroko-san the manager said if you felt better you can come to work tomorrow but if you still felt tired please take the day off.",Kuroko looked at the guy and smiled it was really nice to have friends at work, unlike the rest of the department workers Yamada was pretty nice and kind,maybe because he was the only who understood how it feels to be different then the rest of the people in this in the other hand, must be getting along great with the people since he has been abroad before,but to Kuroko it was a whole different world.

It wasn't minutes before Kagami arrived a front of the company he park in the first parking he saw empty and hurried inside. 'The fourth floor was it?',he clicked the elevator to open up,It was on an other floor so he had to wait, he looked aside to check out how the floor looked since he was gonna get on an other one. Till he noticed a blue head sitting on the chairs.

"Tetsuya!",Kagami said as he went walking toward his beloved,he felt a bit relieved when he saw Kuroko awake.

"Are you okay? What happened?", Kagami said worried,waiting for an answer.

"I'm pretty fine..just a slight sickness maybe because I ate something wrong.",Kuroko said,Kagami knew there was something going on people wouldn't normally pass out from bad it kinda relieving to see that kuroko wasn't as bad as he expected.

"Okay come on Let's go... you look pale",Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's hand gently pulling him up, He wanted to check on kuroko but it would be better doing it in the car then a front the whole company staff.

"O-okay...wait!",kagami let go of Kuroko's hand assuming something is on but the bluenette bowed at Yamada,that's when kagami knew Kuroko was thanking him.

"Thank you Yamada-san..You really helped me out a lot I owe you", Kuroko smiled after lifting his head from the bow and kagami thanked him too because he thought it was rude if he didn't.

Soon after they got out of the company and kuroko got his stuff with him he got in the car closing the door behind put the car key inside the key hole of the car and it started working he drove away from the mind was still worked up Kuroko wasn't the type to pass out just because of a stomach did know that Kuroko had a weak body but 'Was it weak that it can't take a stomach ache?',He decided to let it go if he thought about it too much he will only end up calling Kuroko weak and there is one hundred precent chance he would receive a pass in his reminded they haven't played basketball in awhile it was only twice ever since the arrived to California,once when the first came the second was in there first day off other than that they were to busy to think about it.'I guess I'll take him to play on our next day off'. Kagami thought slightly smiling while his eyes were fixed on the road.

Kuroko was deep in thoughts,It wasn't usual for him to pass out like it because he wasn't eating anything healthy? He didn't really change his habits of eating,if the cause was because of the food here he would have gotten sick when they first arrived so why after half a year? Food definitely wasn't the case would be caused from a hangover,eating bad food or being actually sick. Hangover? No he didn't drink any alcohol,Bad food? No,Being sick or a disease? went through everything there wasn't an explanation for his sudden sickness and what if he was sick like it was just some disease he didn't know about? That made Kuroko worry,before he was even done figuring it out they were already inside the parking place, underneath the building, and kagami was done parking the car.

"We're here.",Kagami said as he opened his door and got out,closing it behind parkings here weren't usually full but the wind passed them a warm breeze,Kagami loved the weather in California it was nice but he missed the Sakura trees they had outside their apartment back in Tokyo it kinda made him happy waking up by the sight of it.

Kuroko got out from the car close the door behind him,looking at the redhead as he locked the wasn't a lot till they reached the their took off his suit jacket and wore the apron over his clothes.

"what would you like to eat?", Kagami said he started preparing for a kuroko fainted from bad food it was only right to make him eat healthier food.

"Thank you Taiga..but I don't feel like eating anything..I better change." ,Kuroko said looking at kagami as he thank the redhead and then walked inside their room to change not giving kagami a chance to reply. He entered the room took out a change of clothes and change to he laid down on the bed taking a deep breath,relaxing his back on the soft bed and putting his head on the fluffed fresh pillow it all felt just amazingly relaxing.

Kagami knew that the other male was tired and his stomach didn't feel great at all,so he decided to make something simple for him,that won't be so much pressure on his he took some left over rice that was in the rice cooker and started makings filling for the onigiri he was gonna make for kuroko. Kagami made about 6 onigiris and then he covered them and started making miso soup,it wasn't long till he was done making food for his loved one,he washed his hands and took of the apron and went straight to their room.

"Tetsuya I will be leav-",Kagami entered the room to inform Kuroko that he was about to leave and that the food was ready whenever he felt like the bluenette was in deep sleep hugging the pillow beside was used to having Kagami beside him when he was sleeping so now he couldn't sleep unless he was holding on to someone but it looked that he replaced kagami with a pillow. Kagami let out a little giggle to how cute kuroko took out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of it his phone back in his pocket as he walked toward Kuroko covered him with the sheets,kissing his forehead as he whispered something in the smaller male's ear.

"..I love you"

After that Kagami slowly closed their room's door not wanting to make a sound so he won't wake his beloved. Before kagami left the apartment he left a piece of paper,a note for kuroko beside the covered plate on his jacket and taking a glance at his watch '2:39' he headed out of the apartment.

After a long time of sleeping,Kuroko took off his face from the pillow he was holding,He sat up yawning as he stretched from the position he was sleeping sure slept a lot, He could tell from the little sunlight that came from the window how much he actually took the alarm clock that was on the small table beside the bed and looked at the time.'5:49', now he was sure how much he he got of the bed and went out the room with his bed head looking like he just came out of tornado,In short it was a mess worse than normal bed heads.

His stomach felt empty he felt the need to fill it up,He didn't have any food he really wanted to eat.'a sandwich should do it.',He thought as he handed to the kitchen,his eyes caught something in was a covered plate,he was pretty curious to see what was before he was about to open it,there was a note beside the now he was more curious to know what was written and he went a head and read it.

' Here is some onigiri and you can find miso soup in the fridge,heat it up and enjoy the meal I don't know what time i will come back tonight so be careful and take good care of yourself.

- Taiga. '

Kuroko smiled as he read the note he was happy and glad to have such a caring did he even think Kagami would cheat on him?, he set that story aside and picked up an onigiri after he uncovered the took a bite of it,chewed it as walked to the fridge which wasn't even six steps wasn't really that hungry one onigiri actually did the job but he didn't really mind heated the miso soup and sat at the table,took a couple spoon as he ate the onigiri.

He was full,he didn't even finish half of the miso put the left of it back inside the fridge,then he washed the small bowl he used. When he was done doing so,he laid down on the felt so full but it kinda felt nice he just wanted to sit there and relax on the leather couch, he felt better no sickness no dizziness looked at the TV screen that was a front of him,it was empty and could see his reflection on the black screen not only his face but his whole body as he sag on the couch,it wasn't only cause the TV was big but because of the space the table between them that moment Kuroko didn't want to think about about anything at all,he just wanted to relax,to only lay there and relax.

After a couple of minutes he felt a tightness in his stomach it was pain sat up and hugged his stomach in pain hopping it would stop,in a blink of an eye he felt something rushing from his stomach up took the hint and hurried to the toilet chair and threw up letting everything felt like forever the pain in his stomach was getting less painful but it was still got up from where he was sitting feeling a slight dizziness which he recovered from in a second ,his throat felt dry and painful like he swallowed a big pack of needles and now it's in his walked of the kitchen poured him a cup of water and it a small gulp from felt sick again he spit the water from his mouth into the sink,'Even water isn't helping...',He thought as he placed the cup aside and got out of the it getting serious cause he can't just get a random stomach ache from nothing?.Kuroko thoughts went pretty far and he thought it was better to check on a doctor sitting here and waiting for it to fade away (it didn't seem like it will an

ytime soon) wasn't went into their room and put on better clothes and hurried to the entrance,wore his shoes and coat. He took a breath and exhaled as he lifted the door handle and got out of the apartment and hoping the hospital won't be crowded.

-End Chapter 3-

Please Review and Follow!

THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED! IT MADE MY DAY! And Please look forward to chapter 4&5!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers

Kuroko was already out from the apartment he locked the door after him and walked to the elevators, he clicked on the arrow that pointed down and that made it lit for it to arrive to the floor he was on he heard it ring and got elevator was empty Kuroko didn't really mind it being that elevator's door opened he got out and then headed outside the raised his hand giving a sign to any of the Taxi's that passed by him the first couple of ones seemed busy but finally one stopped.

"Take me to the closest hospital around here please",Kuroko said as he got in the cab,this was actually his first time getting in one ever since he came would usually take him in the car or if it was groceries he would walk to the market,it wasn't that far from his apartment it was close actually.

"Okay.",said the Taxi driver,he nodded as he said car started moving and headed to the street it was suppose to stop at.

Kuroko stared outside the window, his face reflection could be seen on the glass of the waited as he stared at the lights of the shops he wasn't sure what he was doing was right or if he should go back home but that wouldn't do him any talking to a doctor about it was the right thing to do,he took his phone out of his pocket and checked if he had missed calls or anything he really didn't care he just wanted to kill almost fifteen minutes the car stopped a front of a white tall building which seemed to be the hospital.

"We're here..",said the Taxi driver with a dry tone.

"How much is the ride?",Kuroko said as he took out his wallet from his pocket.

"Thirty nine bucks.."

"Here you go..Thank you.",Kuroko took out forty dollars from his wallet handing to the Taxi driver.

"Please keep the change as a tip.", said the bluenette before he closed the door behind him he could hear the driver thanking him as he turned on the car and drove away.

Kuroko noticed that the weather was a bit colder now than when he got out of the that fact Kuroko entered the hospital and as expected it smelled like one,he didn't really like it,made him feel walked inside and went to the desk where some hospital workers seemed to do something on the computers a front of talked to them and asked for a check up they set him a time with the doctor and told him to sit and wait in the waiting went to the waiting room he sat on one of the chairs that were wasn't a lot of people,he took a look around there was an old man sleeping on the chair that was in the corner of the room he seemed in his chairs away from the old man there was a woman and her child who was like four years old and two chairs away from him there was a man reading a sat waiting for his name to be called, a nurse came in but she was calling the boy's room now had less people in it the only sound you can hear was the nurses outside the waiting room he was silent kept going on, Kuroko's eyelids felt heavy he tried to keep himself from falling a sleep. He clicked the home button on his phone to check the clock,it was 7:55 sighed to himself as he waited,the time passed by very slowly but yet it felt somehow fast.

He opened his eyes,the sound of the heavy boots woke him man beside him stood up and headed outside,it seemed like they called his didn't realize that he slept,he sat properly and rubbed his around the room,it was empty,his turn is coming a minute or two a nurse came in and calling his replied to her but she didn't seem to notice but when he stood and walked toward her she freaked out but recovered and she told him to follow her to the doctor and he walked in the hallway till they reached the right room,the nurse opened the door for kuroko and went inside handed the doctor some files and then headed out. Kuroko stood a front of the desk there was a young woman with brown straight long hair sitting on a black leather chair who had a paper and files in her hand.

"You are Tetsuya Kuroko..Please sit down.",she said as her eyes scanned the papers she was holding and then she set them aside.

Kuroko sat on the chair the was in the office it was close to the desk.

"So what seems to be wrong?",the doctor said with a soft smile on her face she seemed sweet.

"I've been having stomach pain,i suddenly feel sickness"

"Are you allergic to anything? Or did you eat an expired food?"

"I'm not allergic to anything and i already check and I didn't eat anything bad"

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"From this morning.."

"Did you faint today or get any dizziness?"

"I did."

After all the questions,the doctor stood up and took a hair clip and rolled her hair and clipped it.

"Okay..I would like you to sit on the bed",said the doctor as she pointed at the bed behind Kuroko that was in the end of the room. He looked behind him and stood up, walking toward the bed and sitting on it. There was another chair beside the bed the doctor took it and sat on checked on Kuroko's heart beat and all seemed okay,so what was wrong?

"Can you please lift your shirt up?"

"..okay..",Kuroko was a bit surprised but he did as she said he lift his shirt ,he could feel the cold air touch his pale doctor took a long look,her hands touch the side and the front of his stomach.

"Okay we're done.",said the doctor as she stood up from her chair and sat back in the black leather one in the got off the bed and went to sit back in the chair.

"Doctor,what do you think is wrong?",Kuroko asked looking straight at the doctor as she answered.

"Well..it seems like nothing is wrong but yet you are still having the stomach pains so I think we should check inside you may have something like a small harmless virus or just something simple.",Said as she clicked on a button and called some girl's name,maybe a nurse.

"We would like to check on the stomach from inside and see what's since it seems perfectly okay from outside..",said the doctor explaining to Kuroko.

"...Okay then.",He replied in his usual voice tone. A nurse got knocked the door then entered the office walking to the doctor and taking a paper.

"So shall we head to the ultrasound room?",The doctor said with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay..",said Kuroko and stood up following the nurse who headed out the door,walking in the hallway till they entered the room there was a bed and a big ultrasound machine with a small nurse changed the bed's paper sheets and told kuroko to lay down on the bed till the doctor did just as he was nurse left the room right after the doctor got inside and closed the door after sat on the chair that was beside the bed and turned on the ultrasound machine that they were gonna looked at kuroko who looked kinda put he hand on his forehead that kinda surprised Kuroko for a second.

" I'm checking that you don't have a fever or something...you seem a bit pale.",she said taking her hand off Kuroko's forehead after she checked that he was fine turned back to to machine which was ready to be used.

"Let's get started...are you ready?", she said as she took out a colorless gel,ready to put it on could tell what she wanted,he lifted his shirt up again far enough she could she his smiled lightly to the man who looked like a middle schooler to slowly and gently rubbed the gel on kuroko stomach till it was okay to put the remote-like device on his felt cold on his skin but he bared it, she moved the device around his stomach till an image appeared on the didn't really understand what was there but he could tell that the doctor understood from the smile that appeared on her face.

"What's going on?",He said in wonder when he saw the doctor grinning on the screen.

"..my theory was right...you're pregnant!",She said with a big smile on her face looking at her patient, Kuroko looked shocked by the unbelievable news heard.

"P-Pregnant...?", Kuroko was surprised he couldn't really get his minds to understand the words that are said.

"..I know it sounds impossible but it is actually possible..",She said smiling using it to calm kuroko down.

"Doctor...how is that even possible?",Kuroko was confused.

"It is said that every three seconds a woman in the world gives birth to a baby,the males chance of only getting pregnant is really really low it's almost impossible...but the reason they say males can't get pregnant is not only because it's really rare for them to get pregnant but because the chance of the baby or the male of surviving giving birth is really low too..But! It all depends on the pregnant male!",said the doctor raising her finger and explaining looked at her understandings what she said but still kind of confused.

"S-So what should I do?",Kuroko asked nervously he was surprised by the sudden news he got and he didn't know what was gonna happen to him or to what was inside him.

"I would recommend you come again for an appointment when you're a month old..I would like to see how it goes and then I could tell you what is going on but for now please avoid anything tiring such as walking,running or any other activity that moves your body and tries it... oh! And most important! No Sex! Till you are more than 2-3 months!", she said raising her finger. Kuroko slightly blushed but then nodded,He felt nervous,scared, confused and suddenly all the emotions he could ever get flooded up,he looked like it he was putting a tight fists on his noticed it, she could tell how worked up her patient was.

"Don't worry...you aren't the first one I had a patient like you..you will be able to figure it out.",she said the smile crossing her face.

"I'm not..?"

"No..there was a gay couple who came with the same thing...but that was like four years ago...you are the second..",she said looking at Kuroko who seemed to be slightly relieved by her words.

"Did they make it..?",Kuroko asked he wasn't really sure if he wanted the answer,but he still wanted to know if his baby had a chance.

"They did. It was pretty hard for them but finally it was born Don't worry. you have a chance",Her words went through Kuroko and he was pretty glad a smile builds up on his face as he looked down at his felt so happy If though he didn't expect it at all he felt so happy they were having a that could come to his mind was that he had to protect it,to keep it safe.

"Doctor how old is the baby now?"

"It's two weeks.",She said with the smile still on her face. Kuroko nodded and remember the last time they had sex before yesterday,it was about two must have been from that time, 'better start using condoms..',he thought as he put his hands on his stomach.

"Okay..so that's for today do you have any questions?",she said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes...What's your name doctor?",Kuroko said as he got off the bed.

"It's Emma",She giggled and winked as she said so.

"Thank you Doctor Emma"

"No problem..and Be careful!",She said as she opened the door for nodded to her in reply and walked out of the room he was in,went back to the desk he was at in the first beginning to set the appointment for two weeks later, because he knew he might forget it if he didn't do it the appointment was set they handed him the paper for took the paper and put it in his pocket,he headed out of the building and stood a front of the street hoping to get a Taxi. The streets had no Taxis and it was getting colder now,Kuroko waited as he stared at the dark starless took out his phone looking at the time '9:49',looking at the city's light filled streets his eyes were able to catch a taxi and so he raised his arm hoping he would get a one of passing Taxi's attention and luckily he got on and gave the driver the address and rested on the car chair. He felt tired and at some point relaxed and put his hand on his stomach with a smile that appears on his rested his back on the car seat and took a deep breath.

It wasn't a while till kuroko opened his eyes,He could hear someone talking loudly,more like calling someone else,slowly opened his was the old taxi driver calling him he sat properly and replied in the voice he can manage.

"..sorry..how much is the money?..",Kuroko said as he took his wallet out.

"Thirty seven..",The driver said in a tone that made it clear that he was kind of pissed off.

"Here..Thank you..",Kuroko handed the driver the money and got off the felt dizzy a bit,he stomach rides wasn't the best option ,he went inside the building to shelter himself from the cold got on the first elevator that noticed that another person was on the elevator also.'He be one of the people living here but this is the first time I see him..'.

"Floor eight please.",Kuroko said in a voice that the man in the elevator with him could man clicked the button that had number five on it as he did that one of the bags he was holding fell on the ground of the rushed to help him the man thanked him as he picked up the stuff .The man took the last item that was on the elevator ground and then looked up to the male that helped seemed to be staring at Kuroko's face. The blue head was kind of surprised and confused by the man's act.

"Your eyes...are those lenses?",The man finally said after a long stare.

"No..",Kuroko said as he finally figured out what was was kind of still confused wasn't blue eyes something common in America?,well the man a front of him had light brown eyes,white fair skin and brown curly. He looked like a model,wait was he a model?.Kuroko didn't ask.

"..They're _Beautiful_..",said the man with a smile that made him seem more like a model then ever,his eyes had this desire that anyone would notice just with one looked like the people you would see on TV or magazines but didn't really see in real stared back then broke from it when he heard the elevator ring as it arrived to his floor.

"T-Thank you...have a good evening ",Kuroko said as he went out of the elevator's door before it closed.

"To you too..",said the man with a smile on his face after the elevator door closed.'He was beautiful..'.he thought as the elevator lifted him to his floor.

Kuroko got out of the elevator and walked the long will he tell kagami about the baby?How should he explain it?.The questions went through his mind he was troubled yet he couldn't help but smile, to have a chance to build a family even if it was one child was a walked till he reached close to his heard a door closing and heavy foot steps, he took a better look and knew who it was.

"Taiga..?",Kuroko said as he walked toward the red head who was wearing his coat and was about to head out.

"Tetsuya!..why weren't you picking up?",Kagami said he sounded worried,and he partner wasn't answering his phone.

"I-I didn't hear it..",Kuroko took out his phone and checked,there was about seventeen missed calls from kagami. 'Was my phone on mute?'.

"As long as you're okay..come on let's get inside..",Kagami unlocked the apartment door that he looked ten seconds both got in and took off their coats.

"Here..I'll hang it.",Kagami offered his hand so he can take the coat from kuroko and hang blue head gave kagami the coat and thanked him and went inside.'His hands were cold..',Kagami though and he hanged the coats and went to the kitchen to prepare something warm for them.

"Tea or coffee?",Kagami asked kuroko who was sitting on the redhead took out the coffee,tea leaves and started boiling the water.

"Tea.",Kuroko wanted coffee to kind of wake him,but he didn't know if caffeine was bad for the baby or not so he decided to be safe and pick the was done with it in a minute since he was used doing this once in took both cups in his hands and walked to the couch,placed them on the took the warm cup he held it between his hands,it's heat was going through Kuroko's made him feel so relaxed and peaceful he tired to cool it a bit by lightly blowing on it,then he drank from it a little though the amount he drank wasn't a lot but it still warmed him up,he could feel the warm tea going inside his dry throat.

Kagami looked at his partner who seemed to enjoy his red head couldn't help but wonder where kuroko was? And was he still sick or is he feeling better? With who was he with?.Kagami knew better than anyone that Kuroko didn't know a lot of people here and he rarely goes to parties since they don't make much,So where was he?.He drank from his coffee and then set it back on the table.

"Why were you late?",Kagami asked ,trying not to sound like a mother or something.

"I was at the hospital doing a check-up",Kuroko answered calmly looking at Kagami as he rested the cup on his lap so he can warm up,not really caring to put it on the felt a bit jumpy,he still haven't decided how to tell Kagami about the baby.

"How was it? Is everything fine?", Kagami asked,now sounding more curious.

"Y-Yeah..it was alright..they said it would fade away and I shouldn't worry..",Kuroko hated lying, especially to always believed that a relationship of any kind can never be build with he couldn't tell kagami now,he didn't even know how to put it in words and explain it to his partner,he wasn't sighed in was glad Kuroko was okay. He stood up and stretched a bit looked at Kuroko with a smile on his face.

"Wanna eat dinner?",he said as his smile shone smiled back at the man even though he didn't have any appetite for food now, he still nodded.

-End Chapter 4-

Please Follow,Review and look forward to the next chapter!(Chapter 5!) I promise I will write the best I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hitting the morning alarm clock with his hand,Kagami who was still in bed and had to wake yawned and stretched his hand scratching the back of his felt sleepy and tired but it was Friday he was returning home early tonight,much earlier today since he didn't have much work to do and it was smiled, pleased with what is gonna beside him in the bed laid his partner who was in deep blue head was laying on his back, one hand very lightly holding kagami's pale face was so relaxed he looked like an big tough hands fixed Kuroko's light blue soft bed hair was messed up yet it was unbelievably leaned closer to Kuroko's face,letting his nose touch the top of Kuroko' lips found their way to his partner's kissing him gently enough to wake him up. Noticing Kuroko waking up, kagami let his tongue in sucking Kuroko's.

"Nnn..",Kuroko's eyes were wide open, that's when kagami let go off the kiss."Good Morning.",He said with smirk, attacking Kuroko's lips again shoving his tongue back in, exploring the smaller male's inside making him tried to fight back but kagami hands captured his and pinned them back with one strong hand so he stopped and gave let kagami have his way, then he felt that big warm muscled hand had found it way down his pants its heat made him shiver, it was in the _right_ spot.

"T-Taiga..Haa..we can't...Nn!", Kagami got a hold of Kuroko's member which was throbbing. Obviously Kagami wasn't listening as always, Kuroko tried to let his hands free he knew they can't do this now. He's _pregnant_."Taiga! Please I can't! Really!",Kuroko made his voice louder and much more serious then how horny he sounded redhead was surprised by Kuroko's sudden snap he was sure his partner was enjoying it.

"s-sorry..I didn't think it was..bad..", Kagami looked away scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kuroko couldn't really saying anything but it was good it wasn't bad he had to be honest."It wasn't bad it's just...I'll be late.",lying again that was all on Kuroko's mind he hated got off the bed and walked to bathroom and then in looked at himself in the mirror, should tell Kagami and should tell him can't just hide it, Kagami was the father he should washed his face with cold water from the sink to freshen wasn't feeling any sickness this morning so it was a good sign, just some pain that he hoped wasn't gonna get got out the bathroom after taking a fast shower then got out to the was just done with breakfast and was taking his apron off."Good morning", kuroko said as he walked the distance between him and the table, wanting to seek what will they be having for breakfast this morning."its eggs and bacon..again",Kagami said before kuroko got to look and then headed for the watched as his beloved coldly walked away. Kuroko let out a sigh of depression, he was even more troubled than to hide that he was pregnant was a really heavy thing on his shoulders so why hide it?, 'He's upset..',Kuroko sat on the chair and started to eat breakfast,which he didn't have appetite for but had to fill his stomach with something,_Other_ than what was in it put down the fork and knife he picked up earlier to eat and started to think of a way to tell kagami the news about the baby. Before he could start to fall deep into his thoughts he could hear the sound of the chair a front of him being pulled back."Not Hungry?",kagami started to eat and looked at kuroko's plate which looked like it wasn't even touched."Not really..",Kuroko said as he got up from the chair and went to pour him a cup of water.

The streets weren't filled with cars as every beginning of every weekend, They were close to Kuroko's ride was quiet there wasn't anything to be brought up, no subject for a conversation. Kuroko was staring at the shops and stores he always sees everyday at this time. The silence in the car was calming, peaceful and rested his head on the window and closed his eyes for a little glanced at the blue head who seemed to have fallen smiled and then turned back his attention on the wasn't awhile till Kuroko was waken up to work for the second time took off his seatbelt and rubbed his eyes a bit then took his bag in his hand."I'm going now..",he said be for he got a hold of the door turned back came close to the driver seat and leaned close enough to land a kiss on his husbands blushed a bit by the sudden action, Kuroko didn't mind that and headed out of the car to the company entrance."Be careful..",kagami muttered since he didn't get to say it to went back to the road and to his work.

Kuroko got in the company he noticed some people from another place where there.'Visitors..?',He thought as he got in the elevator with them since they seemed to be going the same took a glance at them they were taller than him by 30cm or of them was muttering something to the other as he stared at bluenette didn't seem to care about what they were saying not that he could hear it. He got of the floor when the elevator door opened and walked straight to his department and sat on his desk. Yamada and some other workmates were checking on kuroko and greeting didn't take long till the manager yelled at them to go back to at the desk, there was a lot of work to be done and not much hoped he won't have to stay late today but then something came up."Oh! Right I didn't tell you!",Yamada gasped and said in a low voice so the manager won't hear him. "Tell me what?",Kuroko replied kind of interested but it didn't show on his face."Our company will be working with another company so some people are coming over today to see their new includes our department too! So we will have some new workers we will have to team up with and work on a project and stuff..",Kuroko was surprised but again it didn't up was a bad sign, you will have to stay even much more late everyday. "Starting from when?",kuroko asked. "Starting from Today afternoon but don't worry not all of us would get to team up.. So let's pray it's not us.", Yamada smiled and went back to his own work and didn't like the idea of team he wasn't just gonna make his days miserable and act all grumpy when the new mates come, they had to greet them better cause he knows they are feeling the same way about the whole thing took a look at the files he had in his hands and started working on them, finishing the hard thing first as usual.

After three hours of sitting in the same place on the chair behind the desk he works on, enduring the pain and the sour tightness around his stands up holding a paper heading to the printing felt tired and his feet were weak and light, like they won't hold his weight and his stomach didn't make it any reaches the room he wanted and looks for a free printer and he finds puts the first paper on the scanner and pushes a couple of buttons and it starts put his right arm around his stomach 'Please try to be nice..it's not a good time now.',he mutters inhaling some fresh air to gain some printer stopped, it was done took the copied papers and walked stared at the ground he felt sick and hoped it would got away and luckily it was a relief, he took a deep careful walked and felt that his head hit something when he looked to see it was _someone_.Not really caring to even look who was it, he apologized and kept going not noticing the papers as they slip from his gasped when he noticed that the papers in his hands were lighter and looked back and saw the person he dumped in was collection walked straight back and leaned down to help and take the papers from the guy."I-I am so sorry! You can leave it it's fine.",Kuroko said as he collected them fast."I owe you one after all right?",The man said looking at kuroko as they were both done getting the handed papers that he collected to the blue head a front of looked up to the was the guy from last night that he helped in the elevators."Thank you.",Kuroko said standing he felt the tightness back again when he did so."You work here..part-timer?",The man asked. Kuroko stood up with the man and shook his head. "I'm a full timer..and I have to go..thank you again.",he slightly smiled but it disappeared when turned felt a heavy hand on his left shoulder he almost fell since his feet weren't stable, but he managed to hold himself turned around to see who was it like he didn't know."Here this is my business card..let's talk after you're done.",He said with smile handing kuroko the small paper card and going back to where he nodded with a smile that again didn't shoved the card in his pocket not really getting a look at it and walked back to the office.

Sitting in the office with a cup of coffee, Kagami didn't have a lot of work to be was waiting for some papers to a guy from the office which kagami rarely sees came and told kagami that the manager wanted to see him hoped it wouldn't be about yesterday for taking more than two hours off the took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the manager's office hoping things would go entered knocking after he did. "Boss..",He said as he manager seemed happy, which kind of calmed kagami down." you can sit.", He said with a smile still on his did as he was told to.

" i have good news for you..remember your last project?",Kagami nodded back as a reply. "Well..the director saw it and it caught his work was amazing.",Kagami now was even more into knowing what happened."Okay?",He said kind of nervously." Get your stuff off this place on monday ",The manager said as he took out some papers from the was shocked."But you said my work was amazing?!",Was he being fired?,What was wrong?.The manager looked at him in confusion pushing his glasses up his nose again."You got a promotion..you're getting your own office normal people would be happy.",He put some papers back and put a front of kagami a paper and a pen and told him to was shocked yet so happy."Really? Thanks boss!",He signed it fast and stood up hand shaking the old manager. " It was nothing but my pleasure working with you sir!",It was the first time kagami could him that. The manager smiled nodded his head once and waved back as kagami left the office happily. The whole office knew about it and decided to celebrate after work.

On the other side, Kuroko was in his office doing the last file it was 9:42 left so did some of the people he worked with the department only had about five people including kuroko. He was done with it and sent it to the right laid his back on the chair and took a deep breath .He was tired his back hurted so bad, he wanted to go back home and sleep at least to calm his headache down the insides of his head were throbbing against his skull, it was annoying and stood up collecting his stuff and walking out of the office. He stopped by the coffee room to get himself a cup and head the door with one hand he could smell the coffee, he put his suitcase on the chair and pour himself black coffee from the coffee couldn't stand another minute here he was tired he took out his phone to call kagami but then a paper fell of his pocket when he took the phone leaned down to take it, ignoring the pain he was the card that the guy he saw today gave him he took a look at the name and the information that was on guy's name was James he worked at the company they were teaming up with so that meant that he might work with didn't mind it really but it was good to know who he man did told him that he wanted to talk to him so Kuroko decided he would call him but not put it back inside and called Kagami. Kagami picked up right after the sound ring.

"Hello tetsuya..",Kuroko could hear people taking and laughing in the background of the call." Are you at a meeting?",kuroko asked."N-No just the guys at the office having fun ",Kagami laughed nervously."Can you pick me up?",kuroko said as he put the coffee down."Yeah! sure. i'm coming right now.",Kagami said." Okay then..Goodbye",The call 's voice sounded tired and got up from his place, the bar they were celebrating at. "who's that?",a women from the people he worked with asked. "It was my wife. sorry guys i have to go and pick her up!", Most of them were drunk and waving back at kagami as he walked out he could hear the women talking about the phone got on his car and drove to kuroko's company.

Kuroko was already out the coffee room and he was out a front of the company was chilly tonight and it was 10:00 saw a black car it was _kagami's. _It stopped right a front of reached out to open the door from inside."_Sorry for the wait_.".He said with a grin on his could see kagami was in a good mood, they sure were having fun in the office. He got on and sat down closing the door behind took a deep breath and laid his back on the car and looked at kagami as he could see kagami's bold eyes set on the road watching every turn kagami was a _safe_ could see kagami's collar bones from the unbuttoned buttons and the loosen felt the heat down _there._ He blushed when kagami's eyes glanced at him."Something wrong?",Kagami said looking back at the road and took a turn. "N-No..",Kuroko said in a low voice shaking his head. "It's nothing..", he said and faced the opposite side, facing the window. Kuroko tried to calm himself down. He can't _be hard_ now. He took a deep breath and waited a bit thinking about the lamest stuff so he can calm _it_ Kagami was happy about his promotion ready to surprised Kuroko when they reach drove the road the same way he always did now they were almost two blocks was finally calm and they were finally got out of the car as soon as they got in the was exhausted and tired wanting just to go to bed drink water and sleep.

Soon they were in their home, Kuroko took of his suit jacket and took a bottle of water and went straight to lay on the didn't really say anything he just looked and knew that kuroko was tired,too that didn't stop kagami from getting two ice cold cans of beer and going into the room with the blue haired male to freshen him took of his suit jacket and his neck tie. Kuroko was laying on his side of the bed eyes closed but he was still awake you could tell from the way he sighed just now, like he just took something very heavy off his back. "Tetsuya...",Kuroko opened his eyes and saw kagami sitting be side his feet handing him one can of beer. "I can't take that..",Kuroko said closing his eyes again he was pregnant so of course he couldn't drink it."Rejecting me for the second time today..",Kagami leaned closer to Kuroko putting the two cans on the table beside the bed." That hurts..",He leaned close to Kuroko's face mating his lips the other male' let his tongue inside taking a little taste of the sweet vanilla."Feeling better?",He said with a smirk licking the side of his suddenly felt the arousal down his pants he cupped kagami's face and gave a _French_ kagami's tongue he couldn't help but want more."..Taiga..",he moaned the male's name as he kissed deeper letting his tongue explore kagami's let go of kagami pushing him lightly away he remembered he couldn't just go ahead and do that pregnancy hormones might have made him that way, it would be weird if kagami gets in the mood and kuroko rejects him was a bit surprised with the sudden passionate kiss but he was most confused about kuroko just suddenly breaking stayed quiet for awhile the atmosphere got awkward so kagami decided to break the lame silence and tell kuroko the great news he got today." Tetsuya.. I got a promotion today.",Kagami smiled at the bluenette who was surprised by the smiled at kagami."Congratulations Taiga! we should celebrate this!",Kuroko said he was feeling better now."I actually just came back from a celebration..but it would be great to celebrate it _together_ ".Kuroko smiled and replied with a slight nod."oh well! come on let shave dinner!",Kagami said with a bright smile on his face as he was about to leave the room."Taiga", Kuroko said his voice sounded calm and cold."Yeah?",Kagami looked back at kuroko the smile still on his face.

"I have to tell you _something_..".

- End Chapter 5-

Hey Everyone! i know my writing didn't get any better and sorry for the wait it was an exam week and it still is but don't worry i promise you Chapter 6 will be on time! ( i hope so..)

Please **Review** _anything_ you think this FanFic is missing or something wrong! ^^.

As always,Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
